Pokémon School
by pikachufox32
Summary: a story with a very familiar humor twist. a boy goes to a near all girl's school, but there's a twist. it's a Pokemon and human school, created by Arcues himself. no negative reviews please.
1. info

**Pokémon School.**

**Dreamed and written by: Link p. Slate.**

**12/18/2013 | 8:01 a.m.**

**I may have dreamed of a Pokémon school for people and Pokémon, but I could make it into a story for others to enjoy. It may take some time to write, but I'll take the time to make each chapter right and correct grammar.**

** Before the story begins, a piece of a poem would be said.**

**_"One with the forest, one with the sky, when together we are one"_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Pokémon School.**

**Dreamed and written by: Link p. Slate.**

**12/18/2013 | 8:01 a.m.**

**I may have dreamed of a Pokémon school for people and Pokémon, but I could make it into a story for others to enjoy. It may take some time to write, but I'll take the time to make each chapter right and correct grammar.**

** Before the story begins, a piece of a poem would be said.**

"_**One with the forest, one with the sky, when together we are one"**_

**Now, without any more delays. This story shall begin.**

**Chapter 1: The School Adventure Begins.**

It was another boring school day; the same old routine, the same hard tests that the state wants to try on students. But, one student wanted something exciting and on the dime action. That one student was known by the name, "Link". Link was 6 foot tall; black-ish brown hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. He wanted something exciting to happen, but nothing dangerous that others could be hurt, or worse… dead.

Link always wanted to be a Pokémon, ever since he first saw Pokémon the very first time. Wishing every night before he gone to sleep, wishing to become a Pokémon. But, School was needed, as told by his parents, who wanted him to pass so badly. Then one night, he dreams of a strange school, with a Pokémon with him. As he awoke, Link wished to have such a chance of that kind of school. But link said in thought, "dreams are almost never come true", sighing as he was somewhat right.

But in another realm of a different dimension, Arcues, the god Pokémon, listened to Link's desire of such a dream. Arcues thought about Link's dream of said night, and came to a conclusion. Arcues will create a school for Pokémon and selected humans who can attend to such a school just for Link, if he could survive its twist of purpose. It would be a near all girl's school, and only Link and Arcues himself, and other selected male students, will be the only boys in the school, but in different ranks.

Next, Arcues summoned all of his legendary plates of life, soon he said, "By this dream of one's desire, forge this school from dream into reality!", he chanted as his powerful life plates glowed blinding bright, forging the said school in a different, yet stable dimension. Which was close to his dimension, allowing him to watch and maintain the school.

Soon, Arcues smiled (if it was seeable), at his creation, proud of the possibilities of the school. But, the proud happiness was short lived. A sure amount of his energy that was used to create the school recoiled back at him. "This is odd", Arcues grunted, "I must have used more than anticipated". Then he summons Mewtwo (female one from the 16th movie) in front of him. "Mewtwo, I request that you will be in charge of this school for me as I slumber to regain my energy. Don't disappoint me", Arcues ordered her as he soon slumbered.

Mewtwo nodded with agreement, with a hidden smirk, "As you wish, Arcues". She then warped to the school, eager to start her chance to be in charge. Meanwhile, it was morning of the next day, soon Link awoke with a note in mouth. Surprised to this, Link took the note out of his mouth, "what is this?", he said as he opened the note. The note said,

**Link P. Slate,**

**You are chosen to enroll a new school. And if you're worried about being absent in your old school, don't be. You were transferred last night. And do to the limitness of students enrolled into our school, we are personally hand picking students. Unlike other schools, our school has dorms to effectively time manage every student. And for your notice, we pre-set your classes for you to take. **

**Sincerely, **

** Ms. Mewtwo**

**P.S. a surprise will be waiting for you when you get here.**

(Link's P.O.V)

That last part of the note freaked me out, as well as a female Mewtwo just sent the note while I was asleep. I shook my head, trying to focus of what happened just now.

First, I woke up with a note in my mouth.

Second, a new school wants me to enroll to it.

Third, they knew my name and I didn't know them before now.

And finally fourth, the note was sent by a Female Mewtwo.

I gasped in shock as I finally pieced the puzzle together, the only being who could have known of me that well. Arcues.

But then, I realized one thing… sunlight. I was soon getting dressed and opened my bedroom door to get down the stairs, but when I opened my door, I saw only bright blinding sunlight. I motioned my hand to shade my eyes from the blinding warm sun. As my eyes adjusted to my new surroundings, I heard very unfamiliar voices coming towards me.

When my eyes finally adjusted, I was blown backwards onto my back from a gust-full thump as it shook the ground.

{_**Welcome human to our school**_}, a voice told me in my head. I soon looked towards to source of the voice, and then stared with my mouth wide open in shock. To my eyes, I saw a being with silk white skin, sapphire blue underbelly, and with a familiar silk white and sapphire blue mask like face with piercing crimson red eyes. And with my knowledge of Pokémon, I only know one who has those characteristics.

"L-Lugia?", I asked nervously.

{_**Yes I am, human. But you can call me 'Miss Lugia' if you please.**_}, her female voice told me in my head as she giggled in amusement.

I gulped in both shock and a hint of nervousness, as it was a first for me to meet a Lugia and a nervous feeling when I heard that this Lugia was a girl.

{_**Aren't you a bit over dressed human?**_}, her voice asked in my head.

Looked at myself, I realized that I didn't need to wear snow gear in a mid-spring area. "Could I go bac-…", I stopped as I looked back to see my once long lived in room was now gone, even the door too. My eyes wide in total shock.

{_**Your room is transferred into one of the dorms, human. If you want to get to your room, you would have to go to the dorm where your room is located.**_}, she spoke in my head once again.

My jaw dropped from the shock still, a little slow of processing it all this information. Lugia soon sighed, she gently guided me in my shocked state, towards the dorms. As we approached the first dorm, she closed my jaw. {_**You'll get a beedrill in there, if you don't close it, human**_}, she again spoke in my head, though I hardly heard the last part from a sudden slam of a door.

"Hey Lugia-sensei", a voice yelled loudly.

I looked towards the source of the loud yelling; and there I saw a figure with orange skin, small round aqua colored fins on its back arms, peach white underbelly and under-muzzle, two black bold whisker marks on the sides of its cheeks, strangely with a small yellow colored round inflatable inner-tube on its neck, and two tails with peach white tips. To my knowledge of Pokémon, those characteristics go to a Buizel.

"A Buizel?", I quietly questioned as I tried to see more clearly.

{_**Yes she is, human. You seem to know many Pokémon, for a human.**_}, she answered as she looked at me and then looked towards the Buizel, and she soon waved to said buizel.

Lugia lightly tipped my back, I moved forward as she walked into the dorm foyer. I looked around as we walked; the chairs was well made to the eye, the painting were flawless to the mark, and the décor was nice and grouped so neatly. Every part of the structure of the dorm was well designed, not a flaw to be seen. Then, Lugia nudged my arm, and then pointed to a door that was really familiar.

{_**There's your room, human. I hope you like the new door because your old one wasn't in good shape.**_}, she said with glee and then left.

I looked at my new door; the color was the same, even the tape on the mid top said the same thing as my old door, but with a standard doorknob and lock mechanism. Soon, I grabbed the knob and slowly open the door, hoping my room was the same. I soon sighed in relief, seeing it was the same as I left it. But I noticed my bed is now a bunk bed already nice and neat; no spring mattresses, no lumps on the bed, just comfort to its peck.

Later after I removed my snow gear, I pulled out a laptop from a box I collect in my spare time, logged on to check if it still works. To my surprise, it was better than improved, it was overclocked to the extreme. The graphs were lightning fast; the CPU was up to 12 GHz, the Ram was jumped to 8 GB's of memory, even the hard drive had my old files and yet it had 12 Terabits. All of the changes blow me away, then I notice a note on the back. It said, "**I saw that this needed major fixing and upgrades to fit the needs of school and extra work, so I asked Deoxys to help and it turned out to be more upgraded than expected. But you'll handle it. –Mewtwo-". **

I knew Deoxys was crafty with tech, but I didn't know it was this level of crafty. But before I got to test out my newly modified laptop, the opened and a voice said, "Hello, are you my roommate?". I turned my head to see, and I was stunned to see who it was. I saw a being with tannish yellow torso colored fur; two black round shoulders, black canine hind legs, navy blue mid tall canine ears, canine like muzzle, a strangely familiar black face lining with crimson red eyes, and finally a navy blue long canine tail. And to my knowledge of Pokémon, I know it was a Lucario, but this one was different. "Yes, why?", I finally answered with questionable face.

Lucario stepped back a bit, a little surprised to see me with a shocked face. "A-Are you an h-human?", it asked in a nervous manner.

"Yeah", I answered calmly to the Lucario, showing no threating signs of aggression.

The Lucario soon relaxed and said, "Sorry for that, I never seen a human before. Can I know your name?", asked in curiosity as it looked at me the same way.

"My name is, Link Pikachu Slate", I said as I bowed as a gentleman, earning a giggle from the Lucario. Sounding like a girl giggling.

"An honorable quality you have, Link", the Lucario giggled.

"Thank you, May I learn your name?", I bowed once more, yet again earning a giggle.

"You may", she giggled, "My name is Vina von Lucando". She giggled as she smiled with a glee.

"I'm honored to know of the Lucando family", I said with a kneeling bow, showing nobility.

"It's rare to see human nobility", she giggled with a smile.

I blushed softly from her comment, it was nice of her to complement and yet I was flattered from it.

"Are you okay, Link?", she asked with questioned face.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just flattered from your complement", I answered.

Vina soon lightly blushed to it, happy yet showing slightly of a hint of nervousness. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that she is nervous and uncomfortable a bit.

"O-oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable", I apologized to her, didn't know of it until then.

"I-It's okay, Link", she said with still a hint of nervousness.

"B-but…" I was interrupted by her paw on my mouth, softly blushing from that.

"It's fine, Link", she said with a giggle, "Besides, we're going to miss our classes".

Quickly realizing that, I soon went into a panic attack, rushing left and right to get the needed items for my classes. But Vina soon gave me a note, as I read the said note, saying that I had the same classes as her. Soon then, I slowly my grip loosened on the things I was holding, slowly one by one, they fell to the ground and yet none got damaged. She giggled, amused at my shocked state, like Lugia's response.

"You're amusing for a human, Link", she giggled as she held her paw in front her mouth.

I then snapped out of the shocked trance, yet still surprised that I her roommate and going to the same classes with her. Then my thoughts were processing the information, but I shook my head, not wanting to see the result. But before I said anything, I was soon lifted up and then physically pulled towards the door and out into the hall, soon flown down the hall until I was paused in midair. I suddenly looked around of whom uses physic on me, and yet saw no one for the moment. Soon next, a door slowly opened as I was soon again pulled towards something, then a sudden fast pace moved me quickly into the mysteries room and the door closed behind me. Clearly reminding me of a horror movie, as it still freaked me out at the time.

"Well, what do we have here? A human, and a male~", a mysteries and spooky voice said in the dark room, which was making me very freaked out.

"W-Who are y-you?", I questioned in a hint of fear, clearly I was still unsettled of the sudden abduction.

The mysteries figure giggled in amusement, as the same response as the last two I have meet. Then suddenly the light flashed on, blinding me for a quick moment. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a being had a fox like facial appearance; covered in a coat of fur that resembles a robe, this "robe" is primarily dark red, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. And yet, it was holding an oak staff in its right hand. The figure soon said, "I am a Delphox, human. Though I should say, Link~". Delphox giggled and laughed at the amusement of my freaked out state.

"I still wonder why a human male is in a school for girls, very curious I am", Delphox said with a curious grin, moving ever so close to me, inspecting me with her curious Rudy red eyes.

"T-This school i-is for g-girls?", I said with in fear voice, ever more freaked out of my mind.

"Yes it is, Link the human", she teasingly said, amused still of my current freaked out state.

{_**~yawn~ A human?**_}, another mysteries voice telepathy said, apparently to just woke up from sleep.

I looked towards the source of the telepathic voice, and I soon saw a very familiar Pokémon, a Ninetails; with her golden yellow fur which was covering her body, with nine light brown tipped tails, staring at me with crimson red eyes.

"A-a-a N-Ninetails?!", I exclaimed with noticeable signs of fear, completely freaked out of my mind. Knowing very well of Ninetails' fabled curse, the one that had been said to curse the one who touches one of Ninetails' tails, and when they die [the one who touches the tail] is reincarnated into a Pokémon after 1,000 years.

"If you're worrying about my tails, relax. The curse is a myth", Ninetails said in a calm manner as her tails moves around on their own behind her.

After hearing that, I relaxed a bit, but I was still freaked out because I was still in a physic hold. Soon seeing this, Ninetails nudged Delphox and said, {_**Um.. You might want to release him, it's making him**_ _**uncomfortable, Abby**_}. Delphox, now known as Abby; released her hold on me, letting gravity to once again pull me down, and soon I fell towards the ground. "Your no fun, Mayla", Abby said in the response of her roommate for ruining her fun. Then Abby turned way to frown, her plans to have a little fun gone.

I sat there, yet unsure of what to say or do, unknowledge of what would happen if I said something wrong. I soon stared at the floor, trying to process of what just happened. But then broken from my thoughts by being asked a question. "Why so down, human?", Mayla asked, concerned about me, which was surprising do to we just meet.

"I'm okay, really", I answered in an unsure manner, and soon I hugged my knees. Then suddenly I was lifted up, as I looked to see whom it was, Mayla's tails were wrapped around my body. "No need to be down, human. It's nice here, cheer up", Mayla said with a calming smile, "And wallowing in grief doesn't help either".

I was startled by Mayla's point, but my body had very small issue. My body reacts to a female's touch. Which in turn, causes my body to emit a scent, which to me is sweat smell but to animals is the opposite, it's like nip to them. And since Pokémon are related to animals, as does humans was the same, it'll do the same effect.

Mayla and Abby sniffed the air, trying to identify what that smell was. Soon they succumb to the nip scent, their faces very much showed the sign of bliss. And then, their eyes soon turn towards me, causing me to flinch in horror. In the combination of fear and terror that I was feeling right now, they looked at each other and soon nodded. Mayla lowered me just a bit off the floor, then Abby walked near me with a familiar face from my cat back home. Lust. That or soundless bliss.

But before they did anything to me, the door was forced open and I felt someone or something pulled me out of Mayla's tails grasp. And soon, I was being quickly dragged and returned back into my room, and seeing Vina was the one who saved me from who know what would have happened. "Thank you, Vina. I owe you one", I thanked her as she was apparently sealing the door. "O-oh, um… you're welcome", she replied quickly as she was hiding a soft blush.

"I-I should take a shower", I suggested as I grabbed a towel from my dresser. Vina nodded to the suggestion and she soon went out the door to attend her class, even after being late from saving me from the grasp of two fox Pokémon. But I soon found a chrome door to my left, as I opened it, I saw a flawless bathroom. The tile flooring was so perfectly placed in such patterns, it would break a tiller pride in awe. The ceiling was so Greek in agriculture in design, flawless carvings in the marble sculptors of the ceiling. Even the walls themselves are crafted in the highest level of perfection; a balance of wood, stone, and metal in prefect harmony. And not to mention the main pieces of said bathroom, the shower/bathtub and the toilet, it was like made for royalty. Gold with silver in flawless detail, even a master craftsman would worship the work of such flawless workmanship.

My jaw just drop in mind blowing shock, amazed at the flawless workmanship of such art, even if it was in a bathroom. But I shook the feeling off and soon undress of my blue light jacket; a XL large t-shirt, light blue jeans, and large black boxers. Soon, I stepped into the shinning silver and gold shower/bathtub and turned on the warm water, which was flawlessly carved in a plate below one of three nozzle knobs. As I showered the nip scent off my body, I wanted to make sure it was not emit for at least for today as I washed scented soap and hair lotion in my hair. Though I had forgotten to close the bathroom door, but I was too busy of washing the nip scent of my body to notice it.

Little did I know, I was going to be jumped on by someone or something. As I continued to shower, my 6th sense sensed something or someone was just on the other side of the curtain, waiting for a good time to pounce like a lion to its prey. I quickly stopped washing the scent away and said, "It's rude to enter a bathroom when someone is showering, without permission. And I don't want to be pounced like someone's prey. Ok?", I said in a firm and calm voice, which soon shocked the unknown Pokémon in surprise, shock that I knew it was there. It soon backed away, unsure of what to do.

Then, I opened the curtain just enough to see who it was, as I grabbed a nearby robe to cover myself. "Who are you?", I asked in question. "I am Mewtwo, Link", the Pokémon, now known as Mewtwo, said in a low but dangerous tone. I then gulped in horror, shocked that the same Pokémon that sent me the note is standing before me. "Why are you here?", I calmly ask, hiding a bit of fear. Though it's hard to hide anything from a powerful physic type Pokémon. "I'm the principle here at the 'Pokémon School'. And I came after hearing a rumor that your scent is like nip. So I came to the source to see if it's true or not", she smirked in a dark, bone chilling way.

I shivered by her chilling smirk, fearing things she might do to me, things I could not imagine or describe in words.

I shivered by her chilling smirk, fearing things she might do to me, things I could not imagine or describe in words. Soon Mewtwo slowly crept closer to me, her aura emitting around her body, as I was trapped when I was shower/bathtub and no way to avoid her reach. Then the enviable soon happened, I was pinned to the wall, and I could not fight her inhuman strength. And soon then, my nip scent began to emit once more, which I was once again was in fear of the horror that awaits for me. Mewtwo then sniffed a little in of the nip scent, and soon said, "That's a very… impressive scent for a human, Mr. Slate", as I blushed at her comment as she was tightening her grip on my body to the wall.  
"What are you going to do to me?", I question as I gulped in fear, afraid of the possible things a physic type might do. Mewtwo then smirked evilly as she moved her three fingered hand onto my robe, slowly moving her hand into the robe and feeling my chest. I flinched in shock, her cold hand touching my skin of my chest, her hand feeling my heart beat fast in the cold touch of her hand. She just smirked more evilly as she moved her cold hand onto my forehead, and soon she used her physic abilities to see into my memories. As she was reading my memories, she soon seen my nightmares and the horrors of things I saw that could make a stone cold man sick to the stomach in fear.  
Quickly she retracted her hand, severing the sight connection of my mind from her physic grasp, just staring at me now with horror filled eyes, shaking in pure fear as she moved away. "H-How is that possible", she said in shock with fear, "H-How is it possible for a human like you to know so many horror and not go mad or loss their sanity, but you are still sane. How is it possible?", she exclaimed by the response of such horrors she had seen from my memories. I then sighed and said, "You saw my old nightmares and bad memories I locked up ages ago. It's not easy keeping all those horrors in a locked box for so many years".  
I sighed as I looked at the floor of the shower/bathtub, unsure about of my dark past that was locked up for so long is now has seen by an another person. But I then felt a hand on my shoulder and as I looked up, Mewtwo was smiling in a kind jester, then she pulled me in a hug. At first, I was confused and soon I returned the hug to her. After a while passed, we parted from the hug and soon looked at each other. "I should let you have today off. After what happened today, you'll needed it", Mewtwo said as she walked towards the door, but then stopped at the door frame, "Oh, one more thing. If any of the girls in this school try to… capture or kidnap you, you would want to wear more than just light clothes to stop their… `need's`, So to speak", she giggled at the thought of me screaming from the things of any girl trying to get their… need's done. After hearing that, I shivered in fear and horror, and soon planning to make a full body armor to protect myself from the girls.  
When Mewtwo finally left, I finished up my washing and dried off, and soon wearing my robe to my room and looked through my dresser to find what clothes to wear. But only found a one that could be acceptable; a light t-shirt, a heavy over shirt, multi lined and colored boxers, long-john pants, and heavy laced blue jeans with my white school shoes. And after completely getting dressed, I soon lay down on my bed at the bottom bonk, grabbing my old original modeled Nintendo DS and played Pokémon Black. Completely unaware of the unknown Pokémon watching me in the shadows, waiting for a perfect time to strike when I lowered my guard at a pin like point.  
As I played, I felt a cold down my spine, which is a clear warning of someone is about to strike at me. When an outline of a figure was seen in a corner of my eye, as it lunged towards me, I motioned around and now standing up as I looked at the unknown Pokémon that tried to lunging for me. But as the shadows of the figure faded, I saw an unexpected turn of event soon stunned me. That unknown Pokémon… was my creation, Mecho-wolf. Even though I haven't finished designing my creation and its evolutionary forms of first and last yet. But I'm facing my creation's second evolve form. To my eyes, my creation had artic white fur; one and a half long tail with cable wire merged with it, a cyber-eye on its left as it's right was normal, a metal backpack like power supply on its back, a leg brace on its back left hind leg. Then I remembered what Mewtwo said about the girls in the school, and soon I realized that… my creation is a girl now.

[Greetings creator, I am Lin the Mecho-wolf], she said in a robotic voice. Surprising me that she spoke even when I haven't designed a translator on her until she's in her final evolved form. Soon was pounced at by my creation, then I was licked in the face by her. When she stopped licking my face, she sniffed my scent to store it in her memories. Though she didn't not force me to do her needs, because she is half machine and that she is a wolf. Her period was a long time, in a few months to my relief.  
Then, the door opened and Vina came in with a confused look at Lin that was on top of me. "Who is she?", Vina asked as she stared at Lin, " And what is she?", closely examining Lin. Soon, I sighed and said, " She is my creation of a new Pokémon, Mecho-Pokémon. And she is a Mecho-wolf. Plus, her name is Lin, I didn't give her the name though".  
Vina just stared at me in blank face and total shock, processing all that information I have given her. Then she finally said or more like screamed, "WHAT!?". Causing the whole area to shake in the power yelling of Vina's shocked emotion.


End file.
